


Heaven's Blessing

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: Blessed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Jade go through the portal with their cousin only to end up at Singer Salvage where they find Bobby and end up in Gabriel's care. But Michael and Lucifer are moving for war in this universe too, and it may fall in their hands to save not only themselves but their new family too. (Sequel to Blessed be my Kingdom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! If you are reading this story and haven't read Blessed be Our Kingdom you should go and read that first or this won't make much sense. If you'd rather just dive into this then there a few things you should know: 
> 
> Alex, Jade, and Asher are from a world where Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel were princes of a Kingdom but were forced to go through a portal because Lucifer and Michael were planning to wage war on them. Alex and Jade are Sam and Gabriel's twin daughters while Asher is Dean and Castiel's only son. They are now in the universe where the normal Supernatural events are taking place and they landed just after Changing Channels. 
> 
> I hope you like this story and all feedback is appreciated!

Alex closed her eyes as she stepped into the portal with her sister and cousin. They had no idea where they'd end up or what they'd find there. When she opened her eyes again she found themselves in front of a old two story house and surrounded by weird metal contraptions that looked rusted and broken. The weather was nice and clear but a little chilly so she was glad they dressed warmly.

"What's it look like?" Jade asked taking Asher from her sister's arms to hold him. He could walk but he wasn't that good yet, just like his speech. Alex closed her eyes sending her sister an image from her thoughts and Jade nodded showing she saw it. It was how they normally communicated things that were hard to describe in words.

"We should go inside. Maybe whoever lives there can help us find somewhere to stay before night time. Do you got the gold momma gave us?" She asked and Alex hummed an affirmative and started leading her sister forward toward the house. They stopped on the front porch and knocked on the screen down thinking it was weird they put two doors on their house.

A few minutes later a old man came over and opened the door muttering under his breath until he saw the children. "Uh, what are you kids doing here?" He asked gruffly and fixed his hat. Alex fiddled nervously before answering.

"Well, I'm Alexandia Winchester, and this is my sister and cousin. We came here from far away and we were hoping you can help us find a inn or a place where we might purchase a room to sleep in for the night. We don't know this land or it's customs so... Any help you can give will be most appreciated sir." She said formally and as respectfully as she could. The man stared at her in shock before handing her a bottle.

"Drink this then you can come in." He grumbled and Alex looked at her sister before sipping the water and shrugging and letting her have some. She felt a little strange under the older man's gaze but maybe it was one of their customs to share a drink before entering. She was just glad he was human... Or human-like.

The man moved aside once they passed him back his bottle and let them in gesturing for them to head to where some chairs and a couch was positioned around a black box. He grabbed a smaller handheld black rectangle and pressed something making the black box light up with pictures and sound and Alex watched in awe at the moving pictures of people and animals.

"I don't really get cartoons but you can watch whatever's on... Tell me more about yourself miss Alexandria." He said seeming surprised at the way she looked at the box and Jade was freaking out over the sounds until Alex patted her shoulder sharing her thoughts again.

"Well... We cam from our home here to be safe because Michael and Lucifer wanted to kill us and our parents stayed behind to keep them from following. My sister and I are the daughters of Prince Sam and his husband Prince Gabriel while our cousin is the son of our Uncles: King Dean and Queen Castiel. We have food and supplies enough to last for several days and plenty of gold coin if you'd offer us a room to stay in for a while." She explained the best she could and the man started laughing.

"Those idjits never told me they had kids with Angels... You kids can stay here as long as you need, free of charge. I'm Bobby Singer, what's your sister and cousin's nsmes?" He asked and Jadelyn gave him a weak smile.

"I'm Jadelyn and this is Asher. He can talk a little but not much. We don't know when our parents will fix the portal that we can through so we can go back to our world so... We hope we aren't being rude..." She said politely and Bobby smiled at her.

"You're perfectly fine. I don't mind helping you all out as long as you help me with the chores to earn your keep, sound fair? Now I'll take you to your room so you can get comfortable then you can come back down and tell me more when you're ready." He said kindly and lead them up to the bedroom he usually gave Sam when they where over letting them set down their backpacks and get comfortable. The little wings on their backs didn't escape his attention either though he didn't say anything yet.

"Thank you Bobby sir. We'll be glad to help you with chores. Thank you so much." Alex told him smiling and Bobby laughed.

"It's nothing really. I'm going to go downstairs now, come find me when you're all settled in." He told them eyeing the the little boy who still looked to be diaper age. He needed to call up the boys now and see what they had to say about this.

"Alex this is great! We aren't even far from where we came through the gate and he's really nice. Maybe this won't be bad after all!" Jadelyn said happily and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I still think we should pay him though. Momma said five gold is good for a room for a night so let's give him that at least or else I'll feel bad. Then we can help with chores for the rest." Alex decided dropping her bag on the floor and fishing out the coin purse filled with gold, silver, and jewels they could use to pay for things.

Jadelyn bit her lip. "Do you think we'll ever see momma or daddy again? Or will we be here forever?" She asked softly and Alex looked at her.

"Honestly? I don't know. Momma made it seem like it was forever even though he said they'd get us when it was safe. We should just act like we'll be stuck here a long time just in case we are. Then if they come back soon it'll be a better happy surprise." She said hugging Jade feeling worried about their family too.

Bobby called Sam first guessing he'd take the news better then Dean. "You have what at your house?" Sam asked and Bobby groaned.

"Ain't you listenin' boy? I said there are two little girls over here claiming they're your daughters. Sam they have wings and I'm not talking shadows like Cas, I'm talking little fluffy wings sprouting from their backs. They have a little baby with um that they're saying is Dean's son with Castiel. So you two better turn your car around and get here like yesterday." Bobby told him listening as Sam relayed the information back to Dean and he heard tires squealing and cursing in the background.

"We're on our way. We'll have Cas come over too to look at them and see what he says." Sam told him and hung up while Bobby rolled his eyes. Pulling out some whiskey while he waited for the angel he knew would just appear.

Sure enough a few minutes later Castiel appeared in Bobby's living room looking at Bobby expectantly. "They're upstairs but you better wait down here until they come down. I don't wanna scare them." He instructed. Castiel nodded and listened as Bobby told him what he knew.

"The little boy, he looks like you alright. He had big blue eyes but Dean's freckles. I wouldn't have believed them otherwise. The two girls do got a fair bit of Sam in um but I never met Gabriel so it's harder to tell with them." He explained and stood up when the one of the little girls came down the stairs very carefully guiding the second while holding onto their cousin. Bobby hadn't noticed at first but now he realized that the second little girl must have sight problems since her sister was always leading her around.

"Uncle Cas? What are you wearing?" The little girl asked but seemed excited to see the angel while Castiel just frowned looking at her and her sister before his eyes finally landed in the little boy in her arms. The little boy seemed excited too.

"Mam! Mammy!" He shouted clapping and reaching for Castiel and if Bobby hadn't been convinced before they were really who they said they were he was now.

"I don't understand... Dean and I have never engaged in sexual intercourse to produce a fledgling yet he is clearly our child. The two girls also bare signs of being who they claim to be. They said they came through a portal?" He asked looking at Bobby ignoring the children who's expressions fell immediately.

"Yeah, they must be the children of you and Dean in a parallel universe. What are the odds of the gate they came through being reopened to send them home? Is that even a thing?" Bobby asked but walked over to the kids not liking how upset they were looking.

"That's not our Uncle is it? That's why you're letting us stay... Momma said there was a chance of something like this happening. That we might meet other people who look like people we know but it's weirder then I thought." Alex admitted taking Asher out of the room as he started to cry reaching for Castiel who just stared at them. Bobby rubbed his face and looked back at Castiel.

"The odds of them being able to return to their home are near absolute zero. Even if the portal could be reopened it would probably not lead to the same day and age they left. They're stuck here now." Castiel confirmed Bobby's doubts and he cursed.

"They're just kids! They need family and love! We can't even take them to an orphanage because of the wings, so what are we gonna do with them? You're no parent if that was anything to go by and the boys can't take them with them hunting..." Bobby groaned and Castiel tilted his head about to ask what he meant by that but it was then Gabriel appeared with a grin.

"Heya Cassie! Sammy sent me a prayer saying that there were kids here claiming to be my spawn? Relax Singer, I'm Gabriel, though I double as Loki and sorry but stakes don't work on archangels. So where are the little rugrats?" He asked smiling while Bobby debated shooting him on principle alone.

"I ain't letting you near those little girls trickster, angel or no. They're from a parallel universe where apparent,y you and Sam were princes and had them." Bobby said and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Bobby.

"You think you can stop me if I really wanted to take them? And alternate me or this me, whatever, they're still my kids. I'm sure Sammy isn't up for playing daddy and I'm not letting any children of mine get involved in whatever sort of screwed up mess follows the brothers Winchester around like an omnipresent storm, so, again, where are my little angels?" Gabriel said sweetly before shrugging when he didn't get an answer and heading to find them himself.

Alex felt her eyes start to water when Gabriel walked in her heart already missing her momma and to see someone who looked just like him made it hurt really bad.

"Ah, there you are... You're cuter then I thought you'd be and I expected a good amount of cuteness seeing as your related to me." He said smirking and Jadelyn tugged on her sister's tunic questioningly until Alex showed her that it wasn't their real momma. They had just gotten Asher to quiet down but now they both felt like they were gonna cry.

"Oh, please don't... I'm not good with tears... I know, I know, you miss your family but I'm not like Cassie over there. I wanna help you. Look there's a good chance that the gate from wherever you came from to here was a one time deal so the chances of you going back are basically nil. But, though I know I'm not the parent that had you the first time, I'm willing to take you two in if you want and be your parent here." Gabriel offered quickly not wanting them to start crying knowing that he had a soft spot for fledglings and seeing them cry would force him to break his trickster rep and hug them.

"You... You want us anyway? Even though you aren't our real momma?" Alex asked sniffling and Gabriel nodded smiling at her.

"Yep. I promise that you'll be safe and loved with me if that's what you want, but I won't force you. It's your choice. I'll even find someone to care for your little cousin too." He said thinking about forcing Dean to do it anyway. He could use a shove in the right direction with his relationship with Cas and a fledgling could definitely do that.

It was Jade who replied this time. "I'm blind. Do you really want a blind daughter?" She asked and Gabriel's expression softened.

"Why would that change my mind? You're perfect the way you are and from what I've seen being blind doesn't make someone any less awesome then anyone else." He assured her and that seemed to make up the girl's mind for them.

"Okay. We'll come with you." Alex agreed for them and Jade nodded making Gabriel smile widely.

"Great! Let me tell dear old Bobby that we're leaving and we'll be off. Your little cuddle bug can come with us for now until I find him a place he'll be happy." He told them gesturing to Asher who was cuddling into Alex's side and starting to fall asleep. Alex smiled nodding thinking this version of their momma wasn't so different then the one they knew. Maybe things would be okay here after all.

"Okay I'm taking the kids. I'll stop by later to say hi to tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb later. Thanks Robert." He said flicking Bobby's hat from where he left him and Castiel frozen in time in the other room so they couldn't stop him. He grabbed the girl's things and gave Bobby a salute before vanishing with the kids and unfreezing Bobby and Cas.

"Balls..." Bobby cursed calling Sam and Dean to let them know what happened. Cas just frowned not sure he understood why his brother would want the kids. He guessed he'd find out soon though...

Alex blinked rapidly when suddenly she was in a new place the airy looking room surrounding her and her sister now a huge contrast from the messy living room they had been in at Bobby's. Everything was white and angular with random patches of bright colors mixed in. She sat on the nearby couch smiling at how soft and cozy it was while grabbing a bright blue pillow and snuggling it tightly. Gabriel laughed walking over to them with Asher in his arms and helped Jade sit with her sister.

"I know this place will probably take some getting used to for you but I hope you'll like it. I think we should put Asher down to sleep and get you two into something more comfortable, sound good?" He asked and Alex nodded taking Jade's hand and leading the way after Gabriel. She looked at all the black and white pictures on the walls showing Gabriel with various people and smiled as they got to a nursery.

"This will be Asher's room. We'll fix it up for him tomorrow so it's less boring but for now I think it's fine for him to sleep in." Gabriel told them and Jadelyn frowned.

"Why do you have a nursery in your house? Do you have babies?" She asked curiously glad for her sister feeding constant images to her through their thoughts so she know what she was looking at. Gabriel sighed.

"No. You see I love kids, and I almost had a baby once but things happened and in the end he never got born. The only reason I have a nursery in my house is because when I bought this place it already had one here and I never thought to change it." He admitted tucking Asher in gently and turning on a baby monitor before leading the girls from the room back into the hall way to the bathroom. He stood at the doorway and smiled at the luxury tub before looking at them.

"Okay out of your clothes. I have no idea when you both last had baths but your getting one tonight. Then I'll get you into some pjs and we'll get something to eat." He told them and Alex huffed feeling insulted.

"We had a bath just last month in the river by our cottage. Momma scrubbed us down till we were pink and our wings were shiny." She said making Gabriel wrinkle his nose.

"Last month? Okay rule one, you have to have a bath every other day at least. We are not having stinky princesses at my house. Now come on." He told them and the girls started to undress before getting into the bath tub. They both were impressed when instead of a bucket of hot water being dumped on them by servants after being heated over coals nearby he just turned a nob and perfect temperature water came out of a facet. When Gabriel added bubble bath and bath paints they both decided they suddenly loved the bath and never wanted to leave. Gabriel chuckled and rolled up his sleeves kneeling beside the girls who were splashing each other.

"Okay calm down a little, I need to wash your hair." He said pouring some shampoo into his hands and starting to scrub Jadelyn's hair first making sure he got all the dirt and grime out before moving on to Alex. Honestly he could have just snapped them clean and dressed but he thought this was a good way to help them learn to trust him and he didn't mind much seeing how happy they were with their bath. Once he finished with their hair he helped them wash their bodies and tickled their feet nearly having as much fun as they did. Another splash fight and bubble beard contest later he snapped up some fluffy towels and helped them out of the tub.

"That was fun! We should have baths like that every day! I never thought baths could be anything but painful." Alex giggled as Gabriel fluffed up her hair smiling when he realized under all that dirt she was sporting his same golden hair only curlier. Jadelyn nodded smiling happily as she shook out her own brown locks.

"Yeah, this was way better then having to get scrubbed in the river or water dumped on us by the servants. I feel all soft now." She laughed and Gabriel rolled his eyes drying her off when he finished with her sister. Then he snapped his fingers putting them both in matching kitten onesies except Jade's was blue and Alex's was pink.

"There. Now you're both clean and dressed we can go get dinner." He told them as they giggled at their new outfits though Alex yawned pulling her hand away from Jade's starting to get a headache from showing her so many pictures and Gabriel noticed.

"Here... This isn't a permanent fix for your eyes, though I'll start looking into that, but it'll allow you to see while you're in this house. I should have done this first." He said touching Jade's temple and watching as she blinked rapidly getting used to the sudden change from darkness. She just stared at him for a few seconds while he eyes adjusted and then suddenly he had a crying fledgling in his arms hugging him like he was her savior.

"I can see you! I can actually really see you! I... I can see! Thank you momma! Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried happily and Gabriel blushed a little embarrassed.

"Well you're my little princess now aren't you. I gotta make sure you two are happy here." He told her hugging her back before picking up both of them and carrying them out to the dining room where Jadelyn looked around at everything in complete awe. Alex giggled at her sister but was happy to see her so happy.

"Okay, so I got that your names are Jade and Alex. But maybe you two would like to tell me the rest of your story? I wanna hear everything..." He told them putting two bowls of Mac and Cheese down in front of them ignoring the sudden bombardment of prayers from Sam and Dean demanding he return the children he kidnaped. The girls dug in to their meal and told him everything they knew from their momma leaving to raise them in secret to finally meeting their daddy and the war and everything. Gabriel listened to both of them and shook his head when they finished telling how they went into the portal and ended up with Bobby.

"Mmm you two have had quite the adventure haven't you? Well I'm going to tell you right now Michael and Lucifer do exist in this world and they're just as evil. So I don't want either of you running off without me knowing or anything okay? Sam and I aren't very close in this universe but if you ever want to see him let me know and I'll see what I can do. Castiel and Dean, well they don't think they love each other but that's debatable. Other then that, there are no kingdoms here like the ones you know. But Angels and Demons do exist and they are usually bad. Humans can be bad sometimes too. I'll try to teach you all about how to protect yourselves and everything sometime, if you want, but for now I think it's bed time." He told them as their eyes started to slide closed. They both groaned but didn't fight him as he lead them to his bedroom and let them climb up on the king sized mattress before he tucked them in. He was surprised when they both kissed his cheeks but smiled at them fondly.

Jadelyn looked at her hand before back to him.. "Your supposed to kiss our hands now momma. That's what we always did. You kiss our hands and we kiss your cheeks. It's our special thing." She whispered and Gabriel took their hands kissing them making Jade grin and relax cuddling closer to her sister who was nearly asleep already.

"Night momma." She whispered and Gabriel looked down trying to keep from blushing at being called that before he nodded at her.

"Night princess." He told her and left the room sighing and rubbing his face. What was he doing? He was supposed to be hiding from his brothers not raising fledglings. But as soon as Sam had prayed to him saying that there were kids claiming to be his it was like his mind got stuck in a loop... All around his son.

It had been an accident, he had been playing around with humans along with the Gregori but then he found out that the girl he had been with was pregnant. He had never been so happy or excited. But then demons got involved and the nephilim started becoming tainted so Michael ordered every one of them be eradicated. He tried to tell her to run, but where could she have ran to? What if their child did end up tainted? Normal nephilim were one thing, an archangel's nephilim was another. Their child never even got to take his first breath. Now that he had the chance to raise two little girls, how could he refuse them? Even if he had to raise little Asher too. He couldn't clean his son's blood off his hands but he could do right for these kids. He could give them a safe home and love. He sighed hearing more angry prayers from Sam and Dean and decided he might as well get it over with while the kids were sleeping and vanished back to Bobby's.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam paced worriedly in Bobby's kitchen where he and Dean had been talking with Bobby and Cas about the children for the past few hours. He had prayed to Gabriel thinking he had a right to know if there were children that may be his but he hadn't expected the archangel to show up and kidnap them. Now they had no idea how to get the kids back and what Gabriel would want them for anyway.

"You guys are pathetic, you know that? Especially you Castiel. You knew what happened to my son, you know how I feel about kids..." Gabriel said before he could stop himself making both Winchesters look at Castiel then back at Gabriel surprised.

"Son? You have a son?" Sam asked and Gabriel flinched guessing he might as well tell them now he opened his big mouth.

"I almost had a son. My brothers killed him and his mother before he was born. Nephilim are outlawed you know. Because they were too powerful and too open to manipulation. There was nothing I could do but watch as they stabbed my pregnant wife and killed both of them. Michael had me restrained so I could watch and learn what happens to those who disobey even though the baby had been conceived before the law. Castiel was there at my wedding! So now I have the chance... Now that I have the gift of raising my own flesh and blood daughters, you think I would turn it down? Turn them down? No, Jadelyn and Alexandria are staying with me, safe, away from my brothers. If you want to see them that's fine, I can work with that, but I will not let them be put in harms way." Gabriel said the lights in the house flickering with his emotions bubbling so raw as the memories danced in his mind. Castiel's hand on his shoulder grounded him though and Gabriel looked at him while Castiel nodded.

"I remember the nephilim wars well Gabriel. I just didn't know that Sari's death weighed on you so heavily. We don't mean your daughters harm though, and I think that maybe you should give Sam and Dean more credit then you have so far. The children are theirs too." He said softly the sound of Gabriel's son's chosen name causing the archangel to blink back tears.

Sam had never felt more terrified of Gabriel then in those moments his power literally thickening the air with static and the complete horror and pain in his whiskey colored eyes digging deep into Sam's heart. "Gabriel... I want to help raise them too. Please give me that chance. I swear I'll play by your rules, do whatever it takes, but I want a part in our daughters' lives too." He finally said ignoring the bewildered look he could feel Dean burning into him. Gabriel's eyes fell onto Sam and the heaviness of the air receded as he nodded slowly.

"Then you'll be staying at my house in between hunts. You and Dean can do whatever you normally do but instead of spending your down time at a motel I'll provide you a way to come see us. Sound fair?" Gabriel offered and Sam nodded his agreement. Gabriel's eyes fell to Castiel again.

"Asher. That's your son's name Castiel. Asher John Winchester. Maybe you and Dean should stop by time to time too... He should know his parents." He added locking gazes with his little brother for a long time, a wordless conversation obviously happening before Castiel broke it off.

"We will come with Sam the first time. I'll bring them. Goodbye Gabriel." He said and Gabriel vanished hating how weak he felt, especially in front of them. It took a few moments for Dean to break the silence.

"Cas, you care to explain what the hell just happened with Gabriel?" He said pointedly and Castiel sighed returning to his seat thinking through what should have been obvious to him to start.

"Before Lucifer's fall many other Angels felt... Uneasy about humans and were granted the right to go walk among them by our father. Gabriel volunteered to watch over the group of angels called the Gregori and as his charge I joined him on earth as well. However many angels became entranced by human women and many half angel children began to be born to them. We called them Nephilim. Gabriel himself accidentally conceived a child with a woman but unlike many others he grew to love her and their child greatly in that time. He married her soon after learning of the child and started a home with her. Azalea, his wife, was a kind hearted soul who craved nothing but a good life and a safe place to raise their son who they decided to name Sari once he was born. But during this same time Lucifer had started creating demons who in turn started turning Nephilim against their families and heaven. When Michael ordered all Nephilim killed a war started between the Gregori, who loved their children, and our more devote brothers, who had no love of humanity or the new creatures created. Gabriel's wife and child weren't just killed. Michael made it a symbol for everyone to see as he held Gabriel back and killed Azalea and their unborn child. After that many gave up their children willingly to avoid the slaughter of their lovers in such a manner and most ended up killing their children themselves to prevent them dying in pain. It was horrid and though I wasn't directly involved I did see the way it changed my brothers to suffer through that." Castiel recounted the story to them fully making even Dean's stomach twist.

"I may hate the guy but no one deserves that crap. No one ever deserves that sort of pain. I mean... No wonder he's running from his brothers if they did that sort of crap to him. I can't even..." Dean said unable to recapture the same hatred he felt for Gabriel after hearing that. Sam just looked sick and Dean patted his shoulder to break him out of whatever his brain had caught on.

"Cas... Azalea, what was she like?" Sam asked suddenly and Castiel closed his eyes thinking of what he knew of his brothers human lover.

"She was tall for a woman of that time, dark skinned, with long black hair and very interesting colored eyes. Gabriel often said they were like clay on fire and were amber swirled with a soft brown. She always made you feel like you were family and she often tried to force me to eat dinner with them. I sometimes wish I would have accepted her offer. She was able to make Gabriel smile and laugh so easily. I was truly blessed to have known her as my sister-in-law." Castiel told him honestly smiling a little at what he remembered of the woman who stole his brother's heart. Sam nodded looking at his hands thinking of Jessica and wondering if Gabriel ever had a chance to mourn his family's deaths or not.

"We should get some sleep. We still have that case in Maine to take care of and now we'll be stopping in with Gabriel and the kids so we'll definitely need the energy." Dean said and Sam just nodded heading up to his room silently his mind still thinking of Gabriel and if the girls would like him or if he should just let Gabriel raise them alone. He also wondered if Cas had any idea how to act around children and decided that could be fun to see if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decide to give Gabriel a bit of a backstory to explain his interest in the girls. If you like this, have any ideas you'd like to suggest for me to add, or if you just want to say hi feel free to leave a comment. I read all of them and they help me move my stories in the direction you'd like to read. I'll try to have the next chapter up by this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was surprised to hear an argument happening outside his door as he rubbed his eyes looking at the clock. He groaned seeing it was only five and decided that he didn't want to be a parent for at least another hour. Angels may not need sleep but it was a welcome respite from life if you asked him. A loud crash and the sound of broken glass let him know his time for rest was over whether he liked it or not.

"Okay, what's going on out here... Holy sh-crap! What the hell happened to my kitchen!" He said eyes wide as he took in the disaster and two guilty looking children covered in flour and chocolate syrup. The counters were covered in broken eggs and flour, chocolate had somehow made it's way to the ceiling, the fridge was open with all the drawers pulled out and all sorts of other food was plastered on the cabinets and walls turning the white and grey room into a whirlwind of color. He noticed a few glass cups had fallen from the cabinet along with a pot where the girls were staring at the floor knowing they were in trouble.

"Okay, start explaining now..." He said crossing his arms and tapping his foot while Alex looked up at him then at Jadelyn before back at the floor.

"We were hungry but none of your cooking stuff made sense. Then Jadelyn suggested we wake you up but I didn't want to and we got in a fight and started throwing food at each other from the cold cabinet. Once we realized how messy it got we tried to get a bowl so we can put the food in but then the cups fell and the pot so... We're really sorry Mr. Gabriel! Please don't make us leave! We'll clean up! Promise!" She said getting more emotional until she was crying at the end which caused Jade to start crying and Gabriel deflated unable to stay mad when it was obvious they didn't know better. Plus it wasn't like he couldn't fix everything.

With a snap of his fingers the kitchen was perfect again and he walked over kneeling in front of the twins. "Look, I'm not mad. But you could have hurt yourselves. Jade was right, if you ever need anything it's fine for you to wake me up. And no calling me Mr. Gabriel. It's weird. I liked momma better, okay? I'm not going to kick you out over a little mess." He said hugging them and they both cried into his shoulders for a while until they finally could calm down.

"We're sorry momma. We won't do it again. We promise. I like it here. I can see and you're so nice to us." Jadelyn sniffled and Gabriel just took their hands kissing them like she had told him was special for them before.

"Shh. It's fine. You're both fine. But now you got all dirty you'll have to have another bath. And as punishment for destroying my kitchen there will be no bubbles or splash fights this time." He said knowing it was a weak attempt at a punishment, but he couldn't bring himself to actually punish them when they were still adjusting. If they did it again, now that would be different.

The girls nodded and Gabriel let them both go to the bathroom while he got Asher up. The little fledgling was already standing in his crib looking around curiously but he smiled seeing Gabriel.

"Gabba! Gabba!" He said slapping his little hands on the bars excitedly while Gabriel laughed.

"Close enough buddy. We're gonna get you in the bath with your cousins today and hopefully your daddy will be by soon to see you. I think Deano will be better then Cas when it comes to kiddies like you." He said tickling Asher's belly after picking him up and he headed to the bathroom where the girls were waiting for him already out of their dirty clothes.

"Ashy here is gonna join you today. I'll need you to make sure he keeps his head above the water okay?" He said helping the girls into the tub before getting Asher out of his clothes and sitting him between the two girls as he started the water. It didn't take him long to get them all clean this time and despite saying no splash fights he did let them play in the water a little.

"Okay, okay. I still need to get breakfast going. I'm going to show you how to work the TV then you guys can watch cartoons while I cook okay? I'll explain in a sec." He said helping them out of the tub and snapping them all into clean outfits. Alex smiled at the little green dress and white tights happily while Jadelyn was delighted in a blue kitten shirt and jean skirt. Asher just got baby suspenders and a little green and white striped shirt over a diaper.

Gabriel set them up in the living room with some toys and showed them how to work the TV after explaining what it does. The girls were awed as he flipped on Tom and Jerry before heading to the kitchen to makes something for them to eat. Cas appeared with the Winchesters just moments after he entered his kitchen.

"Nice place you got here... Didn't think this was much your style." Dean commented looking around then he tugged on Sam's shirt nodding to the kids.

"Look there's your little princesses. We should go say hi." He said starting to walk over and Sam followed a little nervously. He was worried his daughters wouldn't like him.

"Heya Uncle Dean! Look the mouse is beating up the cat!" Alex giggled seeing Dean forgetting that he wasn't the Uncle she knew. Jadelyn pouted.

"The cat is just doing his job. He doesn't deserved to get hurt so much. Let's put on a different one." She said and reached for the controller only to have Alex swat her hands away.

"No! I wanna watch this!" She said and they started fighting over the controller until Sam snatched it up sitting on the couch next to Jadelyn.

"I think that since you can't decide we might just have to turn it off." He told them and both girls pouted at him not seeing the nervous flicker of his eyes to Dean every other second not sure if he was doing this right.

"But daddy... Why does the cat have to get hurt for doing his job? We had cats at the castle to chase away the mice too. Mice are full of diseases and fleas! " Jadelyn pointed out ever the logical one. Sam smiled blushing a little at being called Daddy.

"Look it's a cartoon. In cartoons things act differently than real life. Do you really think a cat can use a sword like that? No. So just relax." He told her and Jade nodded guessing he was right.

"Okay daddy. I guess that makes sense." She said and shimmied closer to him so she was cuddled to his side. Dean had started playing with the cars Gabriel left out for Asher on the floor making the toddler giggle excitedly and making car noises.

Castiel got roped into helping Gabriel cook. "I don't see why you don't just summon the food with your powers brother. Surely that is both faster and easier?" He asked as Gabriel cracked some eggs into a pan.

"Easier isn't always better bro. Plus cooking for others is... It's a sign that you care for them or that you enjoy having them around. They appreciate the effort you made to fill their bellies and make them happy, and you can enjoy that you created something to make them smile or if not that then at least to help them survive." Gabriel tried to explain. He actually did most things by hand. He felt that some stuff deserved the emotion and effort to make it worth partaking in.

"Oh... So all those times Dean tries to make me eat..." He trailed off as Gabriel nodded.

"He's been trying to share something that makes him happy with you. If Deano ever offers you pie, that is like him saying 'I like you more then my own brother' turning that down is like turning down the friendship.

Even if it tastes awful accepting is a sign that you like him." Gabriel muttered scrambling the eggs then frying up some bacon and hash browns.

"Oh." Castiel said looking over to where his charge was playing with their son and Sam was talking with the girls having them explain everything much like Gabriel had. He sighed wringing his hands together.

"How can you all fit into this so effortlessly? The children started crying after I arrived at Bobby's... I don't know what I did wrong." He admitted looking at his older brother as he started plating the food. Gabriel chuckled at how nervous Cas seemed.

"Cas, they were scared. They left their home under extremely emotional and dangerous circumstances only to end up seeing someone who looked like family but had no idea who they were. You're different then the Castiel they know. You have to show them they can trust you and that you want to be family with them. Asher is young enough that he'll just cuddle you all day but the girls might need a little more convincing." He told Cas patting his shoulder before calling the others over for breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today trickster? We gonna do something together? Bobby got some other friends of his to look into the case we were going after." Dean said after he finished chewing on a strip of bacon. He had to admit Gabriel could cook and he was actually looking forward to other meals with the archangel, already wondering if he'd make pie for dessert.

"Uh... I don't know. You girls wanna do something?" Gabriel asked curiously but Jadelyn seemed to be against the idea of leaving.

"If we leave you said I won't be able to see anymore again. I don't wanna go. I like seeing things." She said pouting. Gabriel nodded understanding that part but Alex seemed torn.

"Can't be just go for a little Jade? I'll hold your hand the entire time. Promise! I love our new house but I don't wanna get stuck inside forever!" She said pleadingly not wanting to leave her sister who she hadn't been away from since birth but also not wanting to be cooped up inside for too long either.

Sam frowned not understanding. "Why wouldn't Jade be able to see?" He asked and Jade looked at her hands blushing a little not wanting Sam to be upset about the truth.

"Our little sweetling is blind Sammy. I'm using my grace to give her sight now but if we leave the house I won't be able to do that anymore without my brothers sensing my grace. I haven't figured out why she's blind yet so I haven't been able to properly heal it." Gabriel admitted. He really was feeling confused over that. Her eyes looked healthy enough. There was no damage and they dilated properly in light so he honestly had no idea what caused her blindness.

"How about we go swimming? I have a pool here so Jade will still be able to see but we won't really be inside. Plus we can do a barbecue lunch with that too. How's that sound?" He asked the girls who just gave him blank stares.

"What's a pool? If we're gonna swim then is it like a river?" Alex asked and Dean snorted rather rudely at the innocent questing making Alex blush and Castiel to hit Dean upside his head.

"Don't be mean Dean. They are from a different time and world. There's lots of stuff they won't know from here but that gives you no right to make fun of them for it." Castiel defended them making the girls smile. "A pool is a human made lake basically." He added and Alex nodded thinking that sounded fun enough. Gabriel smiled at his little brother as the girls started talking about swimming and fish.

"Can we use the fizzy bubble balls again? I really liked those. They made the most awesome colors ever! They won't hurt the fish right?" Alex asked excitedly picturing the fish turning colors along with the water. Dean was about to tell her it didn't work that way and that pools didn't have fish but Gabriel pulled two bath bombs out of his pockets and winked at the girls before he could open his mouth.

"How about we go find out? We can toss these in the pool then go change into different outfits since you shouldn't swim so soon after eating." He told the girls who cheered and grabbed the balls from his hands eagerly. Everyone followed Gabriel outside and he laughed as Dean and Sam's jaws hit the deck. So maybe Gabriel had changed the place with a thought to fit the girl's expectations, meaning there was a huge lake in his back yard with a huge stone waterfall and even a natural hot springs nearby. Trees circled the lake providing shade and he had the deck already prepared for their barbecue with picnic tables and soft wicker couches.

"I don't think those bath bombs are big enough for this..." Dean muttered pulling himself back together and Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes before encouraging the girls to toss them in. It seems like Dean forgot who he was dealing with and if Gabriel's girls wanted a rainbow swimming pool with multi-colored fish, they'd get it.

Alex walked over to the edge and lobbed hers as far off into the water as she could while Jadelyn just rolled hers in from the shore. Both girls smiled widely as the water quickly started changing colors fizzing from the bath bombs and even the water from the waterfall started bubbling like a huge rainbow bubble bath. The Winchester stared in shock though they knew that it was all Gabriel's doing it still looked freaking awesome.

"Guess you were wrong Deano. Come on girlies, you need swimsuits if we're going to swim here. It's special clothes made for the water." He explained before they could ask herding them back into the house to change them and get them some toys and floaties. It was going to be the most awesome pool party ever!


End file.
